Our Home Page!
Please note this wiki is not REAL CLG Wiki. For the REAL CLG Wiki, please go to http://www.closinglogos.com/. And for the premium version on the Closing Logo Group Wikia, go to closinglogogroup.wikia.com. Welcome to this Wiki Welcome to the Club. We’re a collaborative community website about your stuff that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Welcome Home Lisa G. Productions Michael Shires Pictures 1990-1992 Closing Logo.png GW250H193-1.png|link=Gamecube Snapshot 305.png|link=Klasky Csupo GW404H246.jpeg|link=Legal Video (Argentina) Snapshot 45.png|link=Amiibo GW335H246.png GW247H134.jpeg GW298H201.jpeg GW298H202.jpeg Michael Shires Animation Studios 2015- Logo.JPG GW366H206.png Trivia * A Scratch Pass Productions logo was also seen on Lock in a pass, but it was removed on Lock in the pass due to unknown reason in 2019 since the creator of this logo did not make it another one in 2002. * The scare factors, and cheesy factor were removed and replaced with "Editor's Note". Latest activity ________________________________________________________________________ [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Television+Section Television]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Movie+Section Movies]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Home+Entertainment+Section Home Entertainment]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Cinema+Section Cinema]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Music+Entertainment+Section Music Entertainment] [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Family+and+Animation+Section Family & Animation]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Education+Section Education]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+On+Demand+Section On Demand]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Video+Games+Section Video Games]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Technology+Section Technology]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Print+Logos+Section Print Logos] [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+GUI%2FComputer+Start-up+Screens+Section GUI/Computer Start-up Screens]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Miscellaneous+Section Miscellaneous] ________________________________________________________________________ CLG Wiki 10th Anniversary: A Logo History In 2009, we won the Judges' Choice for the Wetpaint Golden Paint Can Awards. We thank the Judges for voting for our wiki. ...IT ALL STARTED NINE YEARS AGO WHEN THIS WEBSITE WAS CREATED AS AN ALTERNATIVE TO "KRS LOGOS" ON CLOSING LOGO DESCRIPTIONS; WE'RE NOW A REFERENCE IN HISTORY OF CLOSING LOGOS AND A MAIN POWER OF TELEVISION AND CINEMA LOGO PRESERVATION... C E L E B R A T I N G'--'N I N E'--'Y E A R S THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO DISTINGUISHED AND CONTRIBUTED TO THIS SITE AND LOVE ''' '''THE TRUE ART OF LOGOS ON CINEMA, HOME VIDEO, AND TELEVISION. ________________________________________________________________________ The CLG Wiki salutes to our very own Eric S. (a.k.a. "LogicSmash"), along with Kris Starring of the original KRS Logo Descriptions Site. ________________________________________________________________________ The 'C'L'G'' Wiki Remembers:' Those who died in the Manchester Arena bombings Stephen Furst '(1954-2017) American actor and film director known for his roles as Kent "Flounder" Dorfman on ''Animal House and Dr. Elliot Axelrod on St. Elsewhere 'Elena Verdugo '(1925-2017) Latin American film and TV actress best known for her role as Consuelo Lopez on Marcus Welby, M.D. 'John G. Avildsen '(1935-2017) American film director best known for Rocky, The Karate Kid, The Karate Kid II and The Karate Kid III 'Adam West '(1928-2017) - American actor best known for portraying Batman in the 1960s Batman ''TV series and its theatrical feature film '''Peter Sallis '(1921-2017) - English actor best known for his roles as Wallace in Wallace and Gromit ''and Norman Clegg in ''Last of the Summer Wine 'Gregg Allman '(1947-2017) - American musician, singer, keyboardist, and songwriter 'Roger Moore '(1927-2017) - English actor who played James Bond from 1973 to 1985 'Chris Cornell '(1964-2017) - American guitarist and singer, frontman of Soundgarden, Audioslave and Temple of the Dog, as well as the performer of the theme song for the James Bond movie Casino Royale 'Michael Parks '(1940-2017) - American singer and actor 'Robert Miles '(1969-2017) - Swiss record producer, composer, muscian, and DJ '''________________________________________________________________________ The 'C'L'G'' Wiki honors these U.S & International entertainment milestones:' Happy 105th Anniversary to: Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Nikkatsu Happy 95th Anniversary to: Motion Picture Association of America and BBC Happy 90th Anniversary to: CBS, The Jazz Singer, and Wings Happy 80th Anniversary to: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Happy 75th Anniversary to: Casablanca, Holiday Inn, ''and ''Bambi Happy 70th Anniversary to: Meet the Press Happy 65th Anniversary to: The Today Show, Guiding Light,'' I've Got a Secret!, Singin' in the Rain, The Quiet Man, The Adventures of Superman (1952 series), ''The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet, ''and Abbott and Costello'' Happy 60th Anniversary to: Leave It to Beaver, 12 Angry Men, Perry Mason,'' Maverick'', and American Bandstand Happy 55th Anniversary to: The Beverly Hillbillies, The Virginian, The Lucy Show, The Match Game (1962 series), Sábado Gigante (Giant Saturday), The Jetsons, McHale's Navy, The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, James Bond (film franchise), and Universal Television Happy 50th Anniversary to: New Line Cinema, The Carol Burnett Show, Dragnet '67 ''(1967 series), Ironside, Mannix,The Herculoids, The Graduate, Fantastic Four (1967 series), Bonnie and Clyde, George of the Jungle (1967 series), Doctor Dolittle, The Jungle Book, Spider-Man (1967 series), and The Flying Nun'' Happy 45th Anniversary to: Sanford and Son, The (New) Price is Right ''(1972 series), The Bob Newhart Show, Kung Fu, Fat Albert and The Cosby Kids, The Waltons, The Streets of San Francisco, Maude, Emergency!, Split Second, Mastermind (U.K. game show), The Joker's Wild'','' Kung Fu'','' School House Rock, Nelvana, Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve'','' M*A*S*H'','' HBO, Gambit (1972 game show), The Rookies, The Aunty Jack Show, The Godfather, Ben, The Poseidon Adventure, Deliverance, Super Fly, and ''The Paul Lynde Show Happy 40th Anniversary to: Three's Company, Soap, The Love Boat, Lou Grant, The Incredible Hulk ''(1977 series), Eight is Enough, Star Wars, "CHiPs", Mind Your Language, Saturday Night Fever, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, You Light Up My Life, Smokey and the Bandit, Dot and the Kangaroo, Annie Hall, Roots, Pumping Iron, The Kentucky Fried Movie, Slap Shot, The Deep, and ''Orca Happy 35th Anniversary to: Cheers, Family Ties, The Young Ones, Newhart ''(1982 series), Late Night with David Letterman, The (New) $25,000 Pyramid (1982 series), Cagney & Lacey, St. Elsewhere, Remington Steele, T.J. Hooker, Matt Houston, An Officer and a Gentleman, Shirt Tales, Rocky III, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Ripley's Believe It or Not (1982 series), Countdown (U.K. game show), Knight Rider'', Conan the Barbarian,'' Fast Times of Ridgemont High, Blade Runner, Koyaanisqatsi, 48 Hrs (film), Poltergeist, Silver Spoons, Fame (TV series), ''Tootsie, Annie, The Beastmaster, Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior, T.J. Hooker, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Quest for Fire, Cats, Tron, Gandhi, The Secret of NIMH, ''and ''First Blood Happy '''30th Anniversary to:' ''Full House, Star Trek: The Next Generation, A Different World, Married... with Children, The ''Bold and the Beautiful', thirtysomething, Square One TV, Win, Lose or Draw, Remote Control (game show), 21 Jump Street, Robocop, DuckTales,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series), Broadcast News'','' Planes, Trains, and Automobiles'','' Good Morning, Vietnam'','' Three Men and a Baby'', The Witches of Eastwick, Spaceballs,'' The Untouchables (film), ''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!!, Dirty Dancing, Fireman Sam, Empire of the Sun, The Last Emperor, Rage, Fatal Attraction, Wall Street, Hollywood Shuffle, Less Than Zero, Raising Arizona, The Princess Bride, Predator, Moonstruck, Lethal Weapon, Batteries Not Included, Full Metal Jacket, and Tour of Duty. '''Happy 25th Anniversary to: Mad About You, Martin, Renegade, Lift Off, Wayne's World, Keynotes, Boomerang, Sylvania Waters, Reservoir Dogs, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Sailor Moon ''(anime), ''The Real World, Bananas in Pyjamas, The Larry Sanders Show, Unforgiven, Getaway, Death Becomes Her, Scent of a Woman, Aladdin, Sister Act,'' Basic Instinct'','' X-Men, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, The Crying Game, Batman: The Animated Series, Cartoon Network, Beethoven, The Bodyguard, Mortal Kombat, Barney & Friends, A League of Their Own, A Few Good Men, Clowning Around, My Cousin Vinny, California Dreams, Nick Arcade, Ghostwriter, Nick News, White Men Can't Jump, Goosebumps'', Kirby, Nickelodeon GUTS, and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno Happy 20th Anniversary to: The Gift, Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord, The Castle, Challenger, Caillou, Men in Black, The View, The Crocodile Hunter, Just Shoot Me!, The Adventures of Lano and Woodley, As Good As It Gets, Titanic, Jackie Brown, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Angry Beavers, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, Good Burger, Dharma and Greg, Princess Mononoke, L.A. Confidential, Good Will Hunting, Oz, Daria, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Chasing Amy, Teletubbies, ''Teletoon, Win Ben Stein's Money, The Fifth Element, Liar Liar, The Full Monty, Boogie Nights, South Park, Ally McBeal, Air Force One, Con Air, Starship Troopers, G.I. Jane, Freaky Stories, I Am Weasel, Pokemon'' (anime),'' and Toonami '''Happy 15th Anniversary to:' Cyberchase, Bounty Hamster, CNNNN, About a Boy, Minority Report, Kingdom Hearts, The Pianist, Chicago, ChalkZone, The George Lopez Show,'' The Dead Zone (TV series), Max & Ruby, 8 Simple Rules, Kath & Kim, Worst Best Friends, Henry's World, Kim Possible, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Clone High, Fillmore!, Don't Blame Me, The Wire, Treasure Planet, Ice Age, Ace Lightning, Rubbadubbers, Angelina Ballerina (TV series), ''The Bourne Identity, 2030 CE, Lilo & Stitch, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Spider-Man, The Ring, Punch-Drunk Love, The Shapies, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Adaptation, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ''(film), ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ''(film), ''Signs, American Idol, The Bachelor, Dr. Phil, Blue Crush, 8 Mile, 28 Days Later, Bend It Like Beckham, Naruto ''(anime), and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Happy 10th Anniversary to: Total Drama, Lockie Leonard ''(TV series), ''Escape from Scorpion Island, No Country for Old Men, Nashville (TV series), Kitchen Nightmares, There Will Be Blood, Californication, Phineas and Ferb, M.I. High, In the Night Garden..., Juno, Gossip Girl, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Transformers, 300, Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, Meet the Robinsons, The Bourne Ultimatum, Knocked Up, Surf's Up, Hairspray ''(remake), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), Shrek the Third, Paranormal Activity, Ratatouille, The Big Bang Theory, Jon & Kate Plus 8, Cory in the House, Bee Movie, Tumblr, iCarly, and Chowder'' ________________________________________________________________________ [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/About+Us+and+What+We+Do The 'C'losing 'L'ogo 'G'roup] Since 1999 CLG Wiki site created by Silversword55, designed by Newave CLG Wiki Header Pictures by Newave, Andrew Puckett, supersmashmelee, MegaAveron25, and lukesams The Closing Logo Group is owned and operated by SCMediaWorks, Inc. All logos described and photographed are exclusive properties of their respective owners. The use of these logos to inform puts the copyrighted material on this site under fair use. Category:Browse